Realisation
by JaddaMc
Summary: Bella is attacked by vampires when she was 12. But when the Cullens move to town Bella instantly knew what they were. Will this make the ties stronger of weaker between Bella and the Cullens. Please R*R. The more reviews I get the faster I will upload. :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, i'm writting another story at the moment so i'll try to upload some chapters to both stories a couple of time a week. My other storys called 'A Long Way To Home' please read it. The only reason I wrote this story is because I had a dream about it. I know its sad dreaming about Edward Cullen, But still here it is.**

**Bella at 12.**

I woke up in the sunny Phonix, how I loved the sun. I am going to the city to go get some new clothes. Though I hate shopping my mum insisted I had to go. I live with my mother, Rene, she's very superstitus. She beleves in Vampire's, Werewolf's and all that rubbish. Of course I just block her out when she talks about all that stuff. She said she used to know a vampire, I know she's crazy, I've never belived her though.

We were driving to the city, listning to music, my mum talks a lot so I mostly listen to the music and say the occational yes or no. The citys not that far only about 20 minutes. We were driving though the forest to get on the main road and that is when it happend. It happend in a blur. Figures whizzing by. It wasn't human. Now I wished I listened to my mum when she talked about what to do in a supernormal attact.

My mum said 1 word "Vampire" and I instently belived her.

Then somthing grapped my a got flung over a sholder then the forrest was whizzing past me. I was petrefied. I got flung through a window of the old county ballet school and then It was all to fast for me to recall. I was getting flung around and then the pain was unbearable. My wrist. My wrist was burning. I screamed so load you could of heared me miles away. I tried to crawl to the door, my legs to week to walk, when I got pull back by my ankle after that sirens. Lots and lots of sirens. The 'vampires' then ran and my mum came through the door. She ran up to me and started sucking blood out of my wrist.

"They were vampires i'm just getting the venom out of your wrist." I couldn't replie. All I could do was try not to screem. Me in this much pain would tear my mum appart. But it was hard. I let out a few screems I was in so much pain.

The next thing I knew I was in hospital with my Dad, Charlie, looking down as me. I haddn't seen him in about a year so I was suppized to see you. He looked like he had been crying, that wasn't like Charlie.

"Baby, your mums dead. Your going to live with me for a bit." Then Charlie left.

The minutes then turned to hours, the hours to days, days to weeks, weeks to months and months to years.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella Now

Its the first monday back after summer holidays, but of cause it wasn't sunny. I live in forks not Phonix. How I miss Phonix and my mum. But I wasn't going to think about that now I had to consentrate on getting changed and to school. I was about to be late.

I got to school on time to see a new car parked in the lot. A silver volvo. Who would own a car like that in forks? Well obviusly the people getting out of the car. A short girl with pixie like features with a boy with wavy sholder length hair. A beutiful girl with long blonde hair with a quite scary and big looking boy and then... the most beutiful out of them all. A boy with bronze hair blowing in the breeze and a beutiful face. They all had the same pale skin and bronze eyes. The skin remined me of my attacker when I was 12. I hadd't been reminded about that for a long time. But the skin...No stop Bella they are not vampires...they are not the same as your attacker. When I looked back at them after my crazy moment the bronze haired boy was looking at me. staring at me in fact. He looked...Fustrated like how you look when you have allmost done the rubix cube but you just can't finish it. He wouln't take his eyes of me. I felt like a should just walk up to him and demand why he was staring. But that wouldn't be a very nice welcome.

The bell rang and I headed to biology, to find the bronze haired boy sitting in the seat next to mine. Oh god this was going to be a long hour. He smiled at me. Or was is going to be good? I could try to find out is he was a... But I was going to stop on that subject.

"Hi." Came a very sweet voice. I looked around to see that it was coming from the bronze haired boy.

"Oh, Hi. Are you new to this school?"

"Yes me and my family." Just then started talk about what we were going to do in class. It was pair work. Great.

"Ladys first." The bronze haired boy said.

"Ok. But whats your name I don't think you said.

"Oh, sorry my names Edward Cullen."

"And who were the people coming out of your car. Your brothers and sisters?"

"No, Carlisle adopted me, Alice and Emmet. Alice is the very small one and Emmets the giant one. And then theres Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper is with Alice and Rosalies with Emmet."

"Oh, Big family then?"

"Yer. How about you?" What was I going to tell him my mum got killed by sucking venom out of me because I was attacted by vampires.

"Just my Dad and Me. My mum died of...of...Poisoning." Was that the best I could do? Rearly?

"Oh,I'm sorry I asked."

"Its ok. Any way should we get on with this?" I asked pointing at the lab work we were suppost to be doing. I was going to try and just touch his skin by 'accident' and see if it was cold and solid. I remember when I was flung over my attackers shoulder that it was like bring thrown over an ice cube. Freezing and hard. Very hard.

About half way through I scraped his skin and it was cold. And hard. No this could not be happening. Ok at least wait a day or two.


	3. Apologies

**Hey,**

**I am sooo sorry I haven't uploaded in AGES. My laptop AND my mum's laptop broke. Arrrrrrrrrrrr!**

**I am going on holiday tomoz so I can't upload coz the laptop I'm on is a proper big one and my net-book has been sent away for repair.**

**I was stupid and I did two story's at the same time so I am going to finish A Long Way To Home before I continue with Realization. If there is anybody who would like to help me with any of the story's please P.M me. It would be VERY helpful.**

**Thank you,**

**Jadetaylor123**


End file.
